That Math Class
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Basically gwen and trent meet eachother in a math class.


**(A/N) I felt like writting a one shot so dat i would get in da mood 2 finish my other stories which i'll most likely continue.**

**I don't own TDI/TDA **

**TDI/TDA**** never happened**

* * *

Gwen's POV

Math class again...? I absolutely hate math. Yeah it's easy but it's so boring! It's the frikin same thing over and over again...But at least i get to sit in the back of the classroom all by myself without the stuck up preps blabbering on about how pretty and hot they are. At least until yesterday. There just had to be a new student, and the teacher just had to make him sit next to me. Why beside me? I see 2 other open seats. But get my point? Math class i complete tortrue!

Trent's POV

Math class huh? Not my favorite, but I certianlty don't hate it. Well, I just transfered schools cause my parents devorced and I had to move with my father cause he got a new job offer. I know it sucks but I still go vist mom on the weekends. I walk in my math class and the first thing I notice was this pretty girl with long blonde hair. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever scene. I think she was in my block A class and her name was Lindsey. My thought was cut off when the teacher handed me a text book an told me to have a seat in the back beside this goth girl whom I haven't even noticed yet. At least she looked cute, but Lindey is still hotter.

Gwen's POV

Great! I'm loving math class! Just as I thought math class couldn't get any worse it gets worse! Soon the lesson started and after 5mins of hearing the teacher talk about algebra, I got bored so I stuffed my headphones in my ears and drowned myself with Hand Of Blood. My eyes wondered to my left and looked at the new guy. He wasn't bad looking. Smooth black hair, curios green eyes, well toned body...Gwen, stop it! Stop starring at him! You don't even know his name. I slapped myself mentally. You know it's not going to happen. Plus you don't want to be broken again do you? Think of all the guys you've trusted, they all betrayed you even your father. I told myself. After my little self lecture I turned to the pages of the stupid text book to do the assigned homework.

Trent's POV

She looked so cute when she just stared into space like that. I don't mean Lindsey. My thoughts of Lindsey have been long gone sence I looked at her. I don't even know her name, but she reminded me of a song I wrote. It was the song that I would sing someday to the girl of my dreams. Lindsey might have caught my eye, but this girl, she made me feel tingly and akward and I couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

Gwen's POV

The answers in the back of the book do make math a whole darn lot easier! I looked at him made me have that sickly weird love drunk feeling. He was drawing or writting something on a piece of paper. Actually he was drawing hearts...What the hell? Wich guy draws hearts on a peice of paper? Nice Gwen, you fell for a gay guy whose name you don't even know. Now I jut feel creeped out by the situation I was in. I glanced at the clock, still 15min left in this idiotic block. I decided to pack up my stuff.

Trent's POV

I decided to write her a note. I drew a heart and wrote the chorus of the song that I'll sing to her in the heart. I was just going to give it to her but an idea popped from my head when I saw her packing her stuff and noticed that her text book was still laying there on her desk. I quickly grabbed it when she wasn't looking and slid the note inside it and and put it back on her desk. Good she didn't seem to notice. Maybe tomorrow I'll get to know her better, I thought to myself as a smile played across my face.

Gwen's POV

Yes! The bell finally rang. I ran tomy locker to stuff my text book in and noticed a piece of paper slide out. It was a heart with lyrics witten in it...I felt confused. Then I realized that it was the exact heart the guy sitting next to me drew. He must of miss placed it and was probably some doodle out of bordness or something...I looked at it closely and saw the words _this goes to u, the girl who sat next to me during math. _I felt excitment rush through me. He wasn't gay, infact he had loved me back. Maybe math class wouldn't so bad after all.

_Highschool love, like when u tell ur best friend when ur going to ask the person u like out  
When u had the time of ur life with the person u loved then  
When the biggset thing was to have a date for the next school dance  
When u broke up cried and then got over the whole first boyfriend/Girlfriend thing  
When u found ur first true love..._

Gwen's POV

"Gwendolyn honey?" I could hear my mom call me. "We'll be moving tomorrow. The police said that they had seen your father in town. It's not safe anymore darling, tell Braden to pack, we must leave right away!"  
But I don't even know his name...

* * *

**Anyways R&R please! =}**

* * *


End file.
